


To Become the Villain [ABANDONED]

by AvidReader77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Major Character Undeath, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, my updates are inconsistent fuck off, no beta we die like l'manberg, no beta we die like men, that last tag hurt, this is a fix it now apparently-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReader77/pseuds/AvidReader77
Summary: Tommy had seen too much, too soon. He was a child that was forced into wars, and he had seen his friends die. He had taken someones life. His lives had been taken. He had bottled up his emotions and trauma, not knowing how to deal with the pressures of war.Over time, the anxieties built up. The trauma never seemed to stop, and his true emotions never saw the light of day. He built walls around himself, telling himself that he would tell someone about everything soon.He couldn't tell anyone.The walls started to crack.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 196





	1. Tickseed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins, and two trios meet up and form an alliance.

Tommy remembered Phil’s happy smile as he waved him and Wilbur off, saying that they would make so many happy memories, and that they would be the greatest adventurers to walk the earth. Tommy and Wilbur both saw the tears in their dad’s eyes as they walked away from their childhood home nestled up in the mountains. They both had tears in their eyes as well, but they never spoke about it. It was their decision, and Phil had told them with a fatherly smile and a hand on their shoulders that if they ever wanted or needed to come back, he would welcome them back with open arms, no questions asked. 

They had told him that they would tell him if anything went wrong, and if one of them had done something that was reckless and stupid. They promised that they would come back if they needed to, and they had parted with loving embraces and swaying hugs. 

Tommy and Wilbur had lied.

The first thing that they did was pick up Tommy’s best friend Tubbo, who had become a part of their family at this point. Phil had found him years ago on the side of the road, half asleep, mumbling about going to his parent’s house. He had taken him home, and the tiny toddler explained that his parents had left him in the woods and walked back to their house, leaving him there. Phil watched in silent horror as this child fell asleep in his arms, trusting a complete stranger enough to fall asleep in his arms. Tubbo stayed with them almost every since then, and he only returned to his parent’s house if Phil lost the fight that they occasionally put up. “He’s our boy!” This was their only argument. Their arguments got loud sometimes, and Tommy and Tubbo would huddle under the covers and cover their ears when it did. Tubbo would go with his parents if it got too loud, much to Phil’s protest. The night before their adventure had been one of those nights, and they were finally thankful for once about Tubbo’s shitty parents. When they got to his house, Tommy made the familiar climb up to Tubbo’s window, and he helped the wide-eyed teen out of his house. They set off together, and they didn’t look back.

Tubbo’s parents didn’t try to communicate with him once after they saw he was missing. 

Tubbo had expected this would happen, but it still hurt. 

Tommy and Wilbur filled Tubbo’s sad mind with happiness on their adventure to nowhere.

“Hey, Tubbo?”

“Yeah?” They were in a pine forest, with hills surrounding them. They had been on foot for what felt like weeks, and Tommy expressed this with almost every step they took.

“Do you think that dinosaurs had religion?” 

Wilbur stopped walking and stared at him, while Tubbo just burst out laughing. Tommy spewed out noises of protest, saying that it was a completely valid question to ask. 

“People have religion, yeah? Do you think dinosaurs didn’t, Wilbur? You hate religious people oh my god- religion phobic over here! This guy hates people who believe in religion!”

“Tommy, shut the fuck up-”

Tubbo was on the floor at this point, laughing so hard that no sound came out. They hadn’t had a conversation  _ this  _ stupid in a long time. The last time this happened had ended with Will shoving Tommy in his own hut and forcing him to think about what he said. Tubbo laughed even harder at the memory, and he found that it was getting hard to breathe at this point.

_ They were in a flower field when Tommy said this. _

_ “Hey, aren’t humans just a bendy straw?” _

_ Wilbur spat out the river water they had just collected.  _

_ “What in the actual fuck are you on about?” Tommy grinned at this, and cleared his throat. He stepped onto a fallen log, and spoke down to Tubbo and Will. _

_ “You see, my friends, humans have an entrance at the top and at the bottom, with squiggly bits on the inside. We’re a straw! I am an incredibly well-renowned scientist so don’t be afraid to ask me any questions.” Tubbo raised his hand, with the other over his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Tommy looked at him, and said, “Ah, yes. You have a question young man?” Tommy had changed his voice so he was speaking in an over exaggerated accent, and he made himself sound older. _

_ “Um, what color is the straw?” Tommy stared at him and shook his head.  _

_ “That’s incredibly racist, Tubbo.” His normal voice had come back, and that was the final straw. Tubbo let out loud laughs, and Will wasn’t far behind him. Tommy had then spent the rest of their day ‘proving’ his theory about how humans were straws, and he hadn’t stopped, even when they set up camp. They had set up a small dirt shack and had laid down their beds when Tommy came barging in. Tubbo and Wilbur looked up to see what the fuss was about, and Tommy simply walked on top of their beds, much to their protest. He cheekily grinned, and he brought something out from behind his back. _

_ It was a wooden straw that he had obviously carved himself if the bandages on his hands said anything. It was misshapen and wonky, and it had the word “human” carved onto it in shaky letters. Tommy held it out in both of his hands and sank onto one knee. “Behold,” he said loudly, “a human!” _

_ Wilbur kicked him out of the shack and locked the door behind him. Tommy was not pleased in the morning when they came out of their shack to see Tommy sitting in a three-walled structure with no roof, sulking to himself on his bed and playing with the straw. _

_ Tommy did not appreciate that they both called him “StrawInnit” for the better part of a week after that. _

Tubbo was brought back to the present when his laughs turned to coughs. His face was going red and breathing was starting to get hard. Tommy and Will stopped and knelt down next to him, helping him sit up and catch his breath. After a while and a couple of shaky breaths, Tubbo assured Wilbur and Tommy that he was okay. Will said, “do you need anything?” Tubbo looked up at Will gratefully.

“Can I have some water, please?” Wilbur nodded and went to go find some water. They had emptied their bottles, so they were needing to find a water source anyway. Tommy sat down next to Tubbo, and punched him in the arm.

“What was that for?” Tommy shrugged, but a light blush came to his cheeks.

“I was worried, dickhead.” Tubbo smiled. He knew that Tommy was never a verbally affectionate person, so he would take what he could get. They sat together on the grass, their backs to a spruce tree. 

Everything was peaceful.

The breeze was warm, the sun was hot, and the smell of nature filled their noses. There were birds in the trees and in the skies. The sounds of cardinals and the cries of falcons filled their ears, as well as the steady humming of cicadas. The grass was tall and soft, with the occasional flower popping up. Bright yellow tickseeds were spread among the floor, and there were bees swarming around them. There were fluffy, pink clouds in the sky, the sun slowly setting behind it. Tommy and Tubbo were starting to drift off when they heard Will run through the woods and stop at them, a huge smile on his face. 

“What the hell has got you so happy? Your fuckin’ elephant steps woke me up, so it better be good.” Tommy was rubbing his eyes, and he was shaking Tubbo out of his almost-asleep daze. 

“Did you get the water?” Wilbur nodded, and chucked his bottle at Tubbo. He took it gratefully, and he waited for Wilbur to explain his wide smile.

“I found  _ people.”  _

Tubbo choked on his water, and Tommy jumped up on his feet. They had been on the move for a month and a half and they hadn’t seen any other people. “I only saw one of them, but I’m pretty sure there’s more. They have a house on top of this lake, and the one guy I met, Dream, said that we could stay there for the night if we wanted to. I know that I’m damn tired of sleeping outside, so I took him up on the offer. I told him I would get you, so move your asses!” Wilbur started to walk away, and he looked at the teens expectedly. They started to follow him, their excitement buzzing in the atmosphere.

As they climbed over the hill and saw the house, Tommy burst out laughing. “That is the shittiest looking house I’ve ever seen- hey!” Wilbur had jabbed him with his elbow.

“They’re letting us crash there for the night, so don’t be a little shit. There’s the guy that I saw! Hey, Dream!” Will called out to him, and the hooded man on the path turned around to wave at them. Tommy ran down the hill to greet the man, while Tubbo and Wilbur stayed on the hill, slowly making their way down so as to not hurt themselves. The hill wasn’t too small, so they weren’t surprised when they heard Tommy fall onto the wooden path after gaining too much speed and tripping. 

“Fuckin’ hell..” Tommy had fallen flat on his face onto hardwood, and it hurt like hell. He was excited, and he wasn’t cautious to begin with. He stood up, and smiled at the stranger, whose name was Dream. He stuck his hand out, but he saw that it was covered in blood. He tentatively brought a hand to his nose, and he felt the blood trickle onto his fingers. He had known that he hit his nose, but he didn’t think that it would be  _ bleeding.  _ He turned to Wilbur and Tubbo, who had made it down to the bridge without injury. 

Tommy threw his hands up in the air and groaned up into the night sky. “Tubbo, why didn’t you tell me I looked like a fuckin’ idiot in front of this dipshit!? C’mon, man, I thought you had my back.” Tubbo stared back at Tommy, a hand over his heart in insult.

“You always look like an idiot, Toms! I can’t change that.” Tommy sputtered at Tubbo, who was trying to hold back a laugh. Will went up to Tommy and thwacked him over the head. 

“What the hell was that for?” Tommy was looking up at Wilbur, who shrugged and handed him a handkerchief. 

“I don’t think that the person that’s letting us stay at their place would appreciate you calling them a dipshit, dipshit. Sorry about that, Dream.” Wilbur looked to Dream, who only shrugged in return. He cleared his throat, and motioned for them to follow him. 

“The other guys are in here, and we have food. We have a lot, so it’s no worries if you eat it.” Wilbur and Tubbo thanked him genuinely, while Tommy only grumbled. They entered the torch-lit house to be met with a copious amount of chests, and a row of beds lined up to one wall. They could hear two other people talking on the other side of a spiral staircase, and they went quiet when Dream called out to them. “George, Sapnap, our guests are here!” The group saw two smiling men sitting at a table with not enough space for all of them. Dream saw this, and he placed birch planks down on the edge of the table, extending it, but not matching the oak. He rummaged around in a chest and brought out three extra chairs and sat them down at the table. He sat in between Sapnap and George, and Tommy, Tubbo, and Tommy sat on the opposite side of the table. There was an awkward silence as the six just stared at each other. Tommy groaned again, and he pocketed the handkerchief. 

“You said that there would be food, yeah? I don’t see any, so you better not have lied, bitch.”

“Tommy!”

“What, what? He said there was gonna be food and I don’t see shit! Hey, what the hell are you laughing at?” Tommy looked at the man in front of him, who had begun cackling. He wiped his eyes and got a hold of himself before answering Tommy.

“That was just so upfront- thank you, Dream- I wasn’t expecting it. Tommy, right? I’m Sapnap, and that’s George. He likes Dream- hey, what was that for? We all know it’s true.” George had shoved Sapnap, his face growing red. 

“That’s not funny, Sapnap. It’s not even  _ true,  _ so you’re just being stupid. Thanks for the food, Dream.” Dream passed each table member their food, gaining thanks from each person. They started to eat silently, with almost no conversation happening while there was food still at the table. They were all hungry, and their stew was  _ really  _ damn good. They all set their empty plates in the middle of the table, and the awkward silence was back. Dream was the one that broke it this time.

“How did you three end up all the way out here? There’s no people for miles and miles, so running into you was a surprise.” 

Tubbo beamed. “I can tell this one! Tommy, shut up, you always tell the stories, let me have this one.” Tommy mumbled his agreements, pretending to be annoyed. He liked it when Tubbo told stories because he became so animated. He would never admit this, but every story Tubbo told enraptured his attention and nothing could break his concentration when Tubbo went into story-telling-mode. He did ramble off track sometimes, but he didn’t care. Tubbo cleared his throat, and began to explain to the trio their story.

“So, these two idiots are my brothers. Not really, but basically. We’ve known each other forever, and we all grew up together. We have another brother, but he set off on an adventure around two years ago, and we don’t hear much of him. He leaves quite a reputation behind him, so it isn’t hard to find out where he’s been if we need to. Our Phil had to deal with us four for god knows how long at this point- that man needs a break. Anyway, our brother left on an adventure, and so did we! It took a lot of convincing and promises that we would be okay to actually go, but we did it. We’ve been on the road for a month and a bit, so we’ve distanced ourselves quite a bit. We found you, and now we’re here!” Tubbo finished his retelling with a smile. Sapnap was nodding, and Dream and George each had different questions. 

_ Who was their brother, and what did he do? _

_ Who was Phil, and why did that name sound so familiar? _

Tommy scoffed. “That was a shit job at explaining, Tubbo. Where was your momentum? The ‘umph?’ That was total shit, man.” Tubbo only stared at Tommy, nothing behind his eyes. It was terrifying. 

“You try having ‘umph’ after not sleeping properly for a day. And you want a story? Okay. Hey, Dream, wanna hear about the time Tommy said that humans were bendy straws?” Tommy looked mortified. Dream tipped his head back and wheezed, while Sapnap and George giggled themselves. Tubbo and Wilbur started to laugh too, and Tommy was not pleased. Especially when Tubbo pulled the human staw with tears still in his eyes and laughs still coming out of his chest. Tommy yanked it off the table, and figured that Tubbo should get a taste of his own medicine. 

“Tubbo, if we’re talking about the moments where we get laughed at, you wanna tell them about the time when you ate poison berries and got high off your ass for the rest of the day? You said some weird shit that I’m sure they would  _ love  _ to hear- Will, don’t tell me off, we have embarrassing stories about you too, dickhead.”

Wilbur looked at Tommy and Tubbo, who were looking at him. He smirked, and took a sip of his water. They didn’t have  _ anything _ on him, he was sure of it. “Go on, then. What’s something that I’ve done?” Wilbur’s previous thoughts were questioned when Tommy and Tubbo began whispering to themselves, seemingly exchanging stories. Tubbo’s eyes lit up, and he excitedly whispered something to Tommy, who then gave Wilbur a side smile. 

“I completely forgot about that, good on you, Tubbo. Will, you remember that one time you were so sleep deprived that you thought the loaf of bread Phil bought was a dog, and when he sliced it you started crying?” Wilbur was dumbstruck, horrified that they apparently did have dirt on him. The whole table erupted into laughter, and even Wilbur found himself laughing while he was defending himself. George, who hadn’t spoken much at all, suddenly got the attention of the group.  _ If they can share embarrassing stories about each other, why can’t I?  _

“Alright, shut up, shut up. There was this one time when Dream hurt his leg pretty bad when we were mining and he couldn’t walk properly for a bit. So wh-when  _ hahamm  _ we were going into a cave, this idiot had me carry him, and he said, ‘Pick me up, dad!’  _ HaHAhaha-!”  _

“You want embarrassing? Two can play it that game, assholoe. This happened in a bastion in the Nether-”

The rest of the night was spent telling stories, and sharing laughs with one another. As the night went on, eyes started to droop, from two people in particular. Tommy and Tubbo were both so tired that everything seemed funny and soft, and they didn’t put up much of a fight when Wilbur said they should place down their beds and tuck in for the night. As their beds were placed down, Tubbo instantly attached himself to Tommy’s side, and they were out within minutes. Wilbur smiled at the two, who both swore up and down that they weren’t clingy. 

“Welp, I think I’m gonna pass out, too. Dream, George, look!  _ They’re  _ homies and  _ they  _ get to cuddle, so why can’t we?” George rolled his eyes, and Dream scoffed. Wilbur assumed that he would be rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t see them. The only part of Dream’s face they got to see was his mouth when they were eating, and when he wasn’t, it was instantly over his mouth. The smiley face was unsettling at first, but they got used to it. 

“Sap, it’s never gonna happen. Shut up and go to bed.” George pushed Sapnap on the shoulder, and the trio made their way to their beds on the other side of the room. All six of them went out like a light, and they all ended their day on a high note. 

  
  


As the sun came up and they all woke up, Dream, Sapnap, and George were together for the whole morning, discussing something amongst themselves. It was around noon when they all approached Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur, who were getting ready to set off. None of them wanted to leave, but they didn’t want to intrude. Dream walked forward to Wilbur, and he spoke. 

“So, we’re out here starting a nation. We left our towns to make a new one, and we want you to be a part of it. You can live here, under us, and you can be safe. What do you think?” 

Will was shocked. He wasn’t expecting to become a citizen, and he needed a bit of time to think. “We’ll thi-”

“YES! Yeah, let’s do it! We’re gonna start our own place, and we’ll be cooler than you guys! Will, Tubs, good god men we have to plan our country.” Tommy continued to ramble on about their country, and Dream didn’t correct them.

They could dream, but they wouldn't be a separate nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like the chapter! Sorry this didn't have too much plot, but you gotta start somewhere. These assholes have had trauma since the beginning, so you gotta start from the beginning. Please leave comments and kudos if you want!


	2. Aloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is calm in L'Manberg until Wilbur brings a furry stranger into their lives.  
> TW- mentions of past abuse, trauma, nightmares, shitty ass fucking parents

Tubbo couldn’t remember a time when he was this happy. He was away from his awful,  _ awful  _ parents, and he was with his best friends. He did miss Techno and Phil, but he knew that going back to see them was something that couldn’t happen right now. It had maybe been a week since he had met Dream and started their country, L’Manberg, and Wilbur had built their van. Their drug van. Before Wilbur had built it, he had no idea what a “van” even was. Wilbur looked at him after he said that, and he smiled at him. 

_ “Wilbur, what’s a van?” Tubbo had asked this to Wilbur, and he had gotten a beaming smile in response. Wilbur had run over to him and told him to sit down, even though they were in the middle of the woods and it was getting dark outside.  _

_ “I can’t  _ believe  _ I never showed you this! I really thought that I did, but that must’ve been Phil. I don’t think I’ve told Tommy, actually, so consider yourself lucky to gain some of my wis-dom.” Tubbo liked the way that Wilbur stretched out words sometimes. It was something that he had actually picked up from Tommy, and the fact that they were so close made him smile. He had seen Wilbur do his arm dance every once in a while, his limbs jutting out as if he was punching something. Tubbo liked that he rubbed off on his big brother, too.  _

_ “Have you really never shown Tommy? He’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out that you told me before him. I have leverage now.” Wilbur turned back from where he was sifting through his bag to smile at him. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and he let out a triumphant cry and held his find to the sky. He went back over to Tubbo and placed a torch down in front of them, and Tubbo saw what Wilbur had found.  _

_ It was the most beat up book he had ever seen. The cover was fraying, and the pages on the inside were yellowed with use and age. Wilbur flipped through the book, wanting to find something specific, and Tubbo saw some of the other contents of the book. There were pictures of all of them as a family together. There were drawings some of them had made when they were much, much younger. Tubbo even saw a pressed flower he had given Techno in between the pages of the books.  _

_ Wilbur had saved all of their memories in a book that looked like it had been everywhere with him.  _

_ Tubbo pretended that there was a bug in his eye when he felt tears swell. _

_ “Ah.. Look! Here it is! Techno told me about this place he went to that had something called planes, and that you could fly in them! Here’s Techno next to his plane, and here’s a picture he got from one of his friends he met up north. Someone told him that it was a car, and that you drove with them. They’re faster than horses, is what they told Techno! He never got to see one, but he told me that there are all different kinds. This red one is a convertible, and this one is a motorcycle. That one is a van! See? Look here.” Wilbur practically shoved the book in Tubbo’s hands. _

_ Tubbo was dumbstruck. There was something that was faster than horses that wasn’t magic? He looked in awe at the pictures that had seen lots of love. He looked back at Wilbur, who was watching Tubbo happily.  _

_ “Do all cars have drugs in them?” _

Wilbur had gotten the outside of the van perfect. It couldn’t move because they didn’t know what made cars move, but the thought was there. 

_ He could show Techno their van! He would see a car! _

He wanted to show Techno as soon as they bumped into him again. Techno would probably find them, but that's besides the point. He wandered around the outside of their nation, looking at the walls they had built. They weren’t very tall, but it just showed them what was theirs. Tubbo liked the walls- it made him feel safe. 

Dream didn’t make him feel safe. 

Dream had told them that this wasn’t their nation, and that they were still a part of his SMP. When Wilbur had said that they broke off, Dream had only laughed. He treated them like they were children and he looked down at them for having a dream. He had been around L’Manberg since they built the van, watching them from a distance, sharpening his sword. He had never said that he was going to hurt them, but Tubbo knew that that it didn’t have to be put into words to be known. He would be staring at them one moment, his porcelain mask ever smiling, and then he would be laughing with Tommy, arms around his shoulders. He would make backhanded remarks about “L’manchildberg” and say how they weren’t separate, and how they were still under his control, but then he would hand Tubbo a freshly baked loaf of bread “Just because” and laugh at the jokes he told.

He didn’t know what was going on inside of his head. 

He had the suspicion that Dream was bipolar. 

Tubbo didn’t know where Dream was right now, and he didn’t want to. He was in the van with Tommy, hunched over a brewing stand, laughing about something he had said. It could possibly be whatever the hell they were making that was causing him to think everything was funny, but that didn’t matter. 

“Is that Wilbur over there, or am I seeing shit, Big Man?” Tommy was squinting out the window, looking at a rapidly approaching figure. Tubbo looked out the window, and he couldn’t make out a single thing. Everything was soft, and the thing moving towards the van looked like a fish. 

_ “Hehheehe  _ uh, I think that’s a fish, Tommy.” Tommy stared at his giggling friend, and silently handed him a glass of milk. As soon as Tubbo drank the milk and his mind went clear, the iron door to their van burst open, and he and Tommy watched as Wilbur came running inside, his coat off and wrapped around something in his arms. 

“What the hell, Will?” Wilbur shushed the confused Tommy, and started to rummage in their chests, mumbling about a healing potion. “Will, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what the hell you’re doing-”

“Found one! Thank god, Tubs, can you get something warm from one of our bags? I think blankets are in some backpack in the back. Toms, can you get water? And bandages? Wait, Tubbo, you get them, ah, whatever, just someone fucking get the shit and get back to me.”

Tommy and Tubbo wordlessly went off to get blankets, water, and bandages. They both rushed outside the van, sifting through chests they hadn’t organized yet. Tubbo had taken the blankets outside to set up a picnic later, and Tommy had brought the bandages with him when he went exploring. He shoved them in a chest when he got back, not bothering to put them in their medical supplies chest. “Hey, Toms?” Tommy looked up at Tubbo who had copious amounts of blankets in his arms- so many that he could hardly see his face. “Do you think Wilbur found an animal or something? Maybe we could have a pet! Like a mascot!” Tommy chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm.

“Dunno, Big Man. I got all my shit, so we should go inside before Will pops a blood vessel. Anyway,” he said, “the thing he was carrying was way too big to be an animal, so who fuckin’ knows what he found.” 

Tommy pushed the door open with his back after Tubbo pressed the button, bandages and bottles of water in his arms. “Hey, Will, we got your shit! What- oh.” Tommy walked quickly over to the two figures on the ground, Tubbo following closely behind. 

Wilbur was hunched over a man only slightly shorter than himself, looking at Tommy desperately. He held his hand out, and Tommy chucked the bandages into his waiting arms. Will was set into motion, wrapping any cut that the healing potions missed, and cleaning his wounds out with the freshwater Tommy obtained. Tubbo was sat behind the stranger, his head in his lap, and looking at the man worriedly. 

“Who is he, Wilbur?” Will only shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I found him bleeding out in the woods like this, and I couldn’t just  _ leave  _ him! He had scratches all over him, and he even had some burns. It looks like he put up one hell of a fight trying to get away from whatever was chasing him. He just looked at me with these heartbroken eyes and said ‘help me’ in the smallest voice I’ve ever heard before passing out. I had to help him.” The trio stared down at the injured man silently, not wanting to wake him up. Tubbo silently went outside and came back in with aloe in his hands. 

“He has burns all over, and I know this helps.” Tubbo broke the leaf in half and spread the salve on his hands, slowly putting it on the arms on the injured man. He shifted in his sleep, and his eyes slowly opened to see three worried people staring down at him. 

“Ah!” The man let out a shriek before backing himself into a corner. He pushed himself against the wall, trying desperately to vanish into thin air. He threw his arms over his head, hiding his face and protecting himself. Wilbur slowly inched closer to him, his hands up like he was facing a wild animal.

“Hey, hey, hey. None of us here are going to hurt you. You asked me to help you, remember? We were just bandaging you up and putting aloe on your burns. None of us are here to hurt you.” Wilbur spoke as calmly as he could to the still slightly trembling man. Wilbur wanted to help him, and that was a foriegn concept to the redhead. 

“Help?” he said meekly. Wilbur nodded, and he looked at the man properly. He had a ridiculous beanie that covered his whole head, and pants that looked like they could fit two people in them. They were only staying up because of some rope, and his shirt looked like it was going to fall apart at any time. His eyes were yellow with slits as pupils instead of circles, and Wilbur sadly put two and two together.

People were cruel to hybrids just because they were different. He could take a guess that someone was forcing him to hide his hybrid status with baggy clothes, his hat probably covering ears, and the baggy pants possibly hiding a tail. He looked like skin and bones. 

“You don’t have to stay, but please let us give you some food and some proper clothes. I packed a set that was too small for me, so you can wear it until you get clothes that fit, alright? You need to eat something, too, you look like a skeleton.” The man shook his head vigorously.

“No, no new clothes, my father, my  _ tail-”  _ He slapped his hands over his mouth. Wilbur looked at him sadly.

“Did your parents do this to you?” A nod. Wilbur let out a sigh, and put his hands on his hips. “Alright, I’m your dad now. Nothing bad will ever happen to you, and that’s a promise.” The man’s eyes filled with tears, and he launched himself into Wilbur’s arms. Will picked him up with ease, bringing him into the back room to give him his new clothes. The man sniffled as he was put on a chest, watching the man get out his new clothes.  _ His new clothes.  _ The thought was ridiculous- that someone was willingly giving him clothes and food. He was a hybrid! He was unnatural!

He hadn’t realized he had been talking out loud. Wilbur looked at him sadly. 

“There is nothing wrong with being a hybrid. Our brother is a piglin hybrid, and our dad is a bird hybrid. One of the most famous businessmen around is a ram hybrid! You should never, ever feel bad for being yourself.” He was looking up at him with wide eyes. His family was full of hybrids and he wasn’t scared? He wasn’t disgusted? He sniffled and grinned at the man who handed him a pile of clothes. 

“I’m Fundy. And you are?”

“I’m Wilbur, but you can call me dad.”

  
  


Dinner was comfortable. Fundy had introduced himself to Will’s brothers, and they both greeted him with open arms. All through dinner, Fundy kept trying to hide his ears and tail, but his new clothes wouldn’t allow it. It was just a simple button-up and some trousers, but they fit him properly, so he couldn’t hide in them. 

“Hey, why do you keep flipping your ears down? Doesn’t that hurt or some shit?” Wilbur sent a glare at Tommy, but Fundy let out a small laugh at his bluntness. 

“It’s straining if you do it for a while, but I’m used to it. I can actually  _ feel  _ the wind on my ears, and it’s…” he stopped, at a loss for words. “It’s so nice. I’ve worn a hat for as long as I can remember. My parents didn’t exactly want a hybrid bastard, so they forced me to hide it. I left them after being blind to their abuse for so, so long. I just ran. I don’t even know where I am.”

The table was staring at Fundy with sad eyes. Will put his hand onto Fundy’s ears and started petting them, earning a happy trill. 

“You’re home.”

  
  


The nighttime wasn’t smooth sailing. Fundy jolted up from his bed in his tent with Wilbur, his breathing heavy. His hand was clamped over his mouth because he knew what was coming if he woke up his dad.

_ He could hear his footsteps in the hallway, and all he could do was cower under his covers. It was the dead of winter and he had caught a nasty cold, and he had woken up his father with one of his coughing fits. He tried so, so hard to stifle them, but his breath was leaving his lungs, and tears were in his eyes.  _

_ He still had the scars on his back. _

Fundy got out of his bed silently, and he went to the small pond that was right by their tent, dragging his filed-down claws through the still water. He could focus on the water- the water wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Nightmare?” 

Fundy jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. He was so caught up in his own head that he hadn't heard Tubbo behind him. The brunette silently sat down next to him and stared at the water. 

“I know how you feel, Fundy. My parents… weren’t the best. They left me on the side of the road when I was younger, and I was just wandering for days. They never wanted to have a kid, so they acted like I wasn’t there. I still probably have the scar on the back of my head from where a lantern was chucked at my head. I was just walking down the hallway and then  _ BAM!  _ They never properly hurt me, but they never cared enough to stop their ‘accidents’ from colliding with my head. You had it worse, but I know where you’re coming from.” Fundy was staring at him with wide eyes.

“You still got hurt, though. You still have nightmares. Even if your parents weren’t as bad as mine, they still hurt you. Don’t downplay something like that, man.” Fundy let out a chuckle and shook his head. “I say that like I’m a therapist, good god.” Tubbo giggled, and they were left in silence and starlight. 

“Listen, Fundy, if you ever need to come to someone about this stuff, you know who to come to.” Fundy nodded.

“You can come to me too, Tubbo. I think we both need to know that we’re not alone in our trauma and shit.” Tubbo smiled at Fundy, and he reached up to pet his ears. Fundy melted into his hand, and he unconsciously let out a whine when Tubbo stopped and got up from next to him. Fundy grasped onto his wrist, and suddenly the calm atmosphere they created dissipated. 

“Please don’t go.” This nightmare was more vivid than normal, and he didn’t think that he could handle being alone right now. He didn’t want to be left alone. He needed someone to be there, to remind him that he wasn’t on his old childhood bed with blood slowly seeping into the mattress. He needed to know that he wasn’t at his home, and that there was someone there that cared for him enough to stay with him through his nightmares. 

Tubbo could practically see the thoughts going on in Fundy’s mind. He knew how hard it was to tell real from fake and memory from the present when he was like this, so he knew just what to do. He took Fundy’s hand into his own and ran his thumb across his knuckles. Whenever Techno did that it always brought him back to reality, so maybe it was the same for Fundy. It was grounding, having someone else holding your hand. “I’m going to get some of the blankets from inside. I’ll be back in.. less than ten seconds. Can you time me?” Fundy nodded, still not wanting Tubbo to leave. He knew that he was doing this to help him, so he started counting down from ten.

Tubbo bolted inside, not caring about making noise. He knew Tommy and Wilbur both slept like the dead, so he didn’t have to worry. He was in and out of the van in seven seconds flat with blankets in his arms. “Wanna sleep out here?” Tubbo thought that being in a different spot might help Fundy calm down, as it normally helped him. Fundy grinned as he helped Tubbo make a bed out of blankets.

When Wilbur woke up and didn’t see Fundy beside him, he panicked. “Fundy?” No response. He ran out of his tent only to see Fundy and Tubbo wrapped up in blankets on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, and he took out his camera. 

This was going in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehhehheeh trauma
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos this took FOREVER to write and I'm pretty happy with this!!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I AM ABANDONING THIS STORY!! I am still continuing it, but I realized that I completely fucked this one up, and getting to the actual plot would take chapters and chapters and chapters, and that was NOT what I intended. This is still going to be left up, but I won't be updating it anymore. Granted, I should have realized this _before_ I hit publish, but it's too late now. Whatever :/

THE REAL STORY IS COMING SOON!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for understanding :D


End file.
